Gretel Fleischer
One of the top pilots for the Martian Republic along with her brother, Hansel Fleischer. Gretel first appeared during the ''Menaulion'''s assault on the Baykovo Base, where the Lotus engaged with Cain Bernard's Phoros and Ernest Malkovich's Hippokon. After her long-range weapon was destroyed, she grappled with Cain's machine while the Hippokon dealt with her reinforcements. Cain was able to escape along with the others that had attacked Baykovo. Appearance Standing at a generous 5'9, Gretel looks quite similar to her brother Hansel. She's fair skinned, with long wavy blonde hair. Crisp, sharp red eyes are framed by the occasional curl, and she has quite a few freckles along her cheeks. Much like her brother, Gretel is well-built from her own years of military service, though unlike her brother she spends less time and effort trying to maintain it. Likewise, while her brother might seem greasy at times, Gretel is a pro at keeping clean and refreshed even while at war. Custom Machines GR6-Phalanx "Lotus" * Specialty: Assault * Emblem: A dickbutt, but unironic. * Space Variant: Gretel’s Phalanx wasn’t treated too specially during their orbital guard days, though it did have a jarring bright green and pink color scheme. Gretel was more of a fan of dual-wielding rifles, and bore several armaments when deployed. * Ground Variant: The Lotus saw far more modifications for ground-use than in space. The first major addition was of a hover-skirt, a modified collection of thrusters and hydrothrusters that make up some of the rear skirt and the legs of the Phalanx, allowing it to ‘skate’ across land and to some extent, water. Its arms have been modified to carry in-built vulcans, which are shared with some vulcans located on its shoulder. The binders on its back have been shortened somewhat, though retain the same carrying capacity. A collection of rocket pods are held by the binders, some of which carry short-range ground-to-air missiles, while the other tubes the machine carry underneath those carry a larger punch- intended to be used to sink ships or bust bunkers. When appropriately armed, Gretel has the Lotus carry an assault shield and a shotgun, preferring to get up close and personal. History Prior to the Christmas War As part of a military family, Gretel never really had a chance to escape her fate. Well, she could have, but the prospect of a bed and food no matter where she went was too good up to pass, and despite being the younger sibling of the two- it's clear she thinks that she has a responsibility to look after her brother. Though she doesn't care as much for war or the military, it's hard to deny her raw talent and capabilities when she puts her mind to it. The Christmas War Chapter Two: New Troubles Gretel first appeared during the ''Menaulion'''s assault on the Baykovo Base, where the Lotus engaged with Cain Bernard's Phoros and Ernest Malkovich's Hippokon. After her long-range weapon was destroyed, she grappled with Cain's machine while the Hippokon dealt with her reinforcements. Cain was able to escape along with the others that had attacked Baykovo. Chapter Four: Suckerpunch Having survived her first encounter with the Menaulion, Gretel appeared once more in Shanghai as part of their assault. She engaged Sean Roland, Cain Bernard, and Linnea Fletcher as part of a three-man team stationed within the city. The Lotus was the first machine to be incapacitated after her charge towards the Kirin was interrupted by a falling skyscraper courtesy of the man in white. Cain's attempts to finish her off were stymied by Hansel's attacks, and she survived this encounter, too. Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Martian Republic